swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Avenging Mort
Cleaning up Suggestions for cleaning this article: * Fix grammar issues: words that shouldn't be capitalized (Quest, Hotel, TRAITOR, etc). * Fix the paragraph that extends off the right side of the page by getting rid of the preceding space * Use proper formatting for link to Katarn armor. Also link to Holograms. * Add a prose introduction to the quest similar to Outcasts, Zssik Clan, or Search for the Cure * Links to the locations mentioned in article (Dee'ja Peak, Abandoned Rebel Base, etc) ----------------- Aug 10th 245pm AST- Made changes based on the above, just let me know if it looks okay or if I missed anything. Salutes Jefle : A good start, but still lots of grammar errors and runon sentences, especially in sections 3 & 4. The last paragraph in section 3 needs "normal" formatting. In part 4, you should move the information on faction contacts into the list above them; there's no reason to list all three factions twice (so we'd have something like "* Imperial: Major Raev at Keren...."). : I'd also recommend collecting all the "notes" (like not visiting the emperor the second time) into a new section at the bottom called "Notes". Finally, be sure to add the Clone Relics Quests category. --Influenza 20:35, 11 Aug 2005 (CEST) Yes, I wasnt too sure who originally wrote this and I do apologize for not noting the errors in grammer previously. Hard to catch everything when the boss is over the shoulder HAHAHA. I will keep working on it. Thank you for your patience and guidence todate. Salutes Jefle Made more changes I made some more changes with grammer and sentence structures. I'm guessing this originally came from a posting, as there were a few errors in spelling, grammer and structure. I also added the clone relics quest info at the bottom and nix'd the repetition in the faction section. Took the notes and placed them at the bottom as well. I hope I'm getting closer. Sorry for not being bang on with the formating previously. Thank you again, Jefle : No worries! It's coming together nicely :). One request, use --~~~~ when signing your comments. That'll put your name and time of comment automagically. --Influenza 21:49, 11 Aug 2005 (CEST) Imperial Faction Representative A source of possible confusion in the article concerns the Imperial faction representative. I am not an Imperial, and so cannot test. The notes seem to say to keep away from the Emperor, however, the Emperor is specifically listed as a faction representative. --Zanfar 20:50 16 Aug 2005 (CEST) : Yeah, the notes section needs to be cleaned up. From what I understand, you do indeed visit the Emperor during the quest... but at the end, after you've killed Morkov, you should NOT go back to the Emperor, who will consider you a traitor and kill you for some reason or another. At least, that's what I gather... --Influenza 23:01, 16 Aug 2005 (CEST) : Now that I re-read the notes and look at previous versions of the article, your interpretation does make sense. I have modified the article to reflect that fact. --Zanfar 01:38, 17 Aug 2005 (CEST) Thanks for the corrections Thanks for assisting on the page. I had been out of town and never had the chance to fully fixup this section. --Jefle 16:56, 17 Aug 2005 (CEST) What is Morkov wearing? Hey there, i notice several people in swg wearing those coats ... are they somehow obtainable for players? I never found them on the bazaar or in this wiki... 14:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :They're uncraftable I believe, and not a loot drop so unavailable to players. Skinmeister 15:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC)